The Burn Book
by Silviael
Summary: Everyone has a secret to hide, and Angela's is no different. Hers is just more dangerous, and one thing's for certain: she isn't who we think she is.
1. Prologue: Beginning of the End

**AN: Hey folks. I wrote this in lunch today… so it might not be the greatest thing ever… but hey I love it, and that's what matters right? XD**

**Disclaimer: (checks purse) Hey, Steph, is ten bucks enough to buy your characters? Because that's all I've got. (sighs) That darn Christmas shopping…**

**Quote: I could write the best book on underage tragedy.**

_The Burn Book_

Prologue: The Beginning of the End

I stared, callous, into the midnight eyes of my enemy. All I could see was an endless pool of darkness.

_That's because that's what they are_, I reminded myself. Darkness incarnate.

I dipped my pen into the ink and wrote the final words, ignoring my shaking hands, as those black eyes turned from confusion into betrayal, anger, and fear.

Finally… finally, it was the beginning of the end.


	2. The Art of Deception

**AN: Yeah, the prologue was short lol, but the chapters are… ehhh… kind of long? For me. This I wrote during science… shh… the teacher never has to know I wasn't actually taking notes… haha. **

**Quote: Why does it feel like night today? Something in here's not right today. Why am I so uptight today? Paranoia's all I got left.  
**

_The Burn Book_

Chapter One: The Art of Deception

**Angela Weber's POV**

Mike tapped me on the shoulder. "Hey," he said with an easy smile. "A couple of us are going to the movies in Port Angeles tomorrow night. Want to bring Ben?"

"Are Bella and Edward going?" I asked. His smile dropped a little at that.

"I haven't seen them yet," he muttered, looking away.

_Yeah, right. You weren't planning to ask them at all._

"I'll ask them, if you want," I offered. "I have class with them next block."

He didn't even bother trying to smile anymore. "Sure, I guess. Let me know if you and Ben are coming." I nodded and he slouched away; he'd been depressed ever since Bella had gotten back with Edward.

I suppressed a small chuckle as Jessica glared at me. Didn't she know I wasn't attracted to Mike? I'd been going out with Ben for almost a year now.

Maybe she was just mad because I'd chosen Bella over her. Ha. Anyone with any sense would.

The bell rang for first block. I sighed and gathered my books. I checked quickly- yes, I still had it.

I usually didn't bring the book to school. I'd had a feeling, though, that something might happen today. It made me nervous to have such an antique within reach of my fellow classmates. The red book had been around for five centuries.

I pushed my chair in and smiled at a girl from my Psych class. The smile felt stretched on my face- an automatic reaction that didn't feel like me anymore. No one really knew much about me. I'd been sure to take care of that. When I'd moved to Forks, almost ten years ago, I'd created a new identity for myself. It had been necessary under the circumstances.

I walked through the halls, seeing people going about their lives. School: one big soap opera. They wouldn't be so frivolous if they knew what I knew. I arrived at Calculus ahead of Bella and Edward, so I sat in my desk, pulling out my homework and completing the sponge on the board.

I heard the desk next to me shift. I looked up, a small smile growing on my face. Bella returned it, settling into her seat. "Did you get the homework done?" she asked. She looked happy- Edward was watching her as if she'd break if he didn't.

I realized she was waiting for an answer and said, "Yes. You?"

"Yeah… barely." She glanced at Edward, blushing, and his lips curved into a crooked smile. I knew they were sharing a memory and I carefully studied my homework paper, waiting a few seconds before interrupting.

"A group's going to the movies tomorrow night," I said quietly. "Do you guys want to come?"

Edward spoke at last. "Who's in the group?"

I shrugged, the picture on nonchalance. "I don't know, it was Mike's idea. Mike, Ben and me, Jessica, Tyler, Lauren…"

Bella hesitated, biting her full bottom lip. "I'm not sure," she hedged. "I'll have to ask Charlie. I mean, I'm on house arrest."

I grinned wryly. "In Bella's language that means no, right?"

She flushed, red seeping up her neck and cheeks. "Um."

I laughed. "It's okay. I don't really want to go, either."

She sighed. "Thanks, Ang."

I winked at her. "That's okay. We can go prom dress shopping sometime to make up for it."

She paled rapidly. "Prom?"

Edward elbowed her gently. "Yes. Prom, Bella."

She shook her head. "Nuh-uh. Been there, done that."

He laughed- a low, musical sound. "I'll drive you both to Port Angeles," he said, eyes gleaming. With a pang of uneasiness I noticed how pitch black his eyes were. Were they usually that dark? I'd never noticed before. "We may have to work as a team to drag her into the car." He laughed again and reached over to ruffle her hair. She leaned into his touch.

The teacher clapped his hands for attention just then.

"Pass up your homework," he called.

My first few classes dragged. As lunch approached, I started to get a headache; could no one else feel the tension building?

Something was going to snap today- I could feel it in my bones. I quietly touched the smooth velvety edges of the book, stroking its cover repeatedly for reassurance. I hadn't written much in it lately- there hadn't been any need. Whatever was going to happen now was going to be big.

It was with considerable apprehension that I heard the bell ring. I couldn't have told you for the life of me what my Civics homework was.

_For the life of me… _I shuddered as I practically ran out of the classroom. I didn't bother going to my locker. As nervous as I was, it was my duty not to miss anything.

I didn't get lunch, either- my breakfast was swimming in my stomach, and I didn't even want to think about what lunch would do to me. So I just sat at the table and waited for the Cullens to arrive, watching the students mill around me. So _oblivious_. I wanted to get up and pull the fire drill, to get everyone out of the school. That wouldn't help. No matter what I did, whatever was supposed to happen would.

_It may not be a bad thing, _I tried to convince myself. _Maybe it could be good, really really good._ I'm a good liar, but not to myself. I'd never had a feeling… an intuition… of this intensity before. If it had been material it would've burned me.

"Hi, Angela," Bella said, sitting near me with Edward. An invisible line separated the rest of the student body from them. I was in between both worlds- the everyday, petty lives of my peers, and the thought-provoking couple sitting next to me.

Edward looked at me, dark eyes, probing. "Hey, are you all right?" he asked, looking curious. I gave myself a mental smack- I had to remember how perceptive he was.

"Fine," I answered. My smile must've been too bright, because he frowned.

"You're not eating?" Bella asked.

"No. The Cullens are rubbing off on me," I joked weakly.

Alice skipped up to the table, holding… _Jasper's_… hand? _Wait. Isn't Jasper supposed to be at college? _My intuition started to scream at me; sirens went off in my head. Something was not right today.

Edward and Jasper were both looking at me oddly as Alice chirped, "Jasper got off from college for the summer, and he brought Bella lunch! Isn't that sweet?"

I managed to nod through the pounding in my head. "Did… did you sign in at the office?"

He pointed to a sticker on his shirt. "Yeah," he said, frowning. "You look a little sick, Angela. Do you need to go see the nurse?"

Bella leaned closer, studying me. "You're right, Jasper. Maybe she should call home?"

Alice was the Cullen who wasn't looking at me as if I held all the mysteries in the world. Her eyes were blank. She turned her head, blindly seeking Edward. He seemed to know, because he looked at her, inquiring. He began to speak… but then his eyes widened and he whipped around again to stare at Jasper in panic.

"_Jasper_," he hissed, just as we heard a scream from the other side of the cafeteria.

**AN: Mmm hmm. Who's going to review? I know Edward is! Be like Edward and review! (smiles cheesily)**

**--Silviael**


	3. Crimson

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. And, I got a lot of comments saying things like "Oooh, cliffie!" And I cackled evilly and replied, "Yes, I love them." **

**Disclaimer: Good Lord, I've lost track of how many times I've typed this over the last two weeks. No Twilight. No New Moon. No Edward Cullen, no money, no boyfriend, nada.**

**Quote of the Chapter: Yes, there will be blood. (from that really cheesy Saw II tagline)**

THE BURN BOOK

Chapter Two: Crimson

_Last chapter: Alice was the Cullen who wasn't looking at me as if I held all the mysteries in the world. Her eyes were blank. She turned her head, blindly seeking Edward. He seemed to know, because he looked at her, inquiring. He began to speak… but then his eyes widened and he whipped around again to stare at Jasper in panic._

"_Jasper," he hissed, just as we heard a scream from the other side of the cafeteria._

Everything seemed to move in slow motion, the adrenaline coursing through my veins. There was the sound of thunder. I looked around wildly, half expecting lightning in the clear skies. Then I saw Edward pinning Jasper to the ground.

"Get everyone out of the cafeteria, Bella!" Alice said, even paler as usual. Bella stared at me frantically, eyes wide in shock. I was sure I looked as stunned as her, but I jumped up and ran for the fire alarm.

The scream had quieted from the table across from us. All around students were whispering to each other, wondering, and glancing nervously at Edward and Jasper wrestling. Alice had cast us one worried glance before joining in, whispering something to Jasper too fast for us to catch.

I pulled the alarm. I didn't care if anyone saw me doing it. I didn't care that I'd probably get suspended for it. All I knew was that if there were any students left in here- or human beings, for that matter- they would be in serious danger. The instinct rushed in me, and I shepherded the rest of the school out of the cafeteria. I looked back once and saw Jasper's eyes.

They were completely, utterly black. Not even Edward's eyes were as dark. It was as if he was fighting the darkness within himself, and losing.

I shuddered, my breath coming in short, sharp gasps. I had to stay. I had to see what happened. Bella caught me standing, transfixed, and said with a tone completely unlike her,

"Angela, get out. Now." She sounded… angry. I backed up a step, then became even more determined. Bella was my friend. If she was going to make me leave she was coming too. I wasn't leaving her.

"Not until you come," I said through dry lips, mentally taking in everything I could. Jasper was quieting now, his struggles feebler, and already some semblance of emotion was coming into those dead eyes. Unconsciously I breathed a sigh of relief, my shoulders relaxing. We weren't out of the woods yet, but we were on the trail to get there.

My fingers itched to get my book out of the knapsack on my back. I had to wait, I reminded myself. I had to preserve every detail of this. Bella was shaking her head back and forth.

"Angela, I can't," she said, a hint of sadness now in her voice. "Please, just trust me on this."

"What's wrong with him?" I asked, faking innocence. I sincerely hoped Edward was really occupied with Jasper, because I didn't have the state of mind to guard my thoughts.

"He has… a disorder," she lied, her eyes darting to the left. My heart ached for her. She was in too deep. The farther she fell, the harder it would be to get her out alive. I'd never intended for her to actually fall in love with one of them. I shouldn't have merely watched for so long. I was afraid for Bella.

"Can I get medicine for him?" I asked, still the helpful, frightened Angela. The mask.

"No… no…" she answered, and I heard jaws snap behind her. We both flinched. "Thanks, Angela, but this isn't something you can help with." Her eyes pleaded with me to save my questions for later. A battle raged in me- the friend warring with the scribe. The friend won yet again. It always did. I was becoming weaker every time Bella asked me to leave well enough alone. I protested less. It wasn't healthy for her.

I sighed. "Good luck," I muttered, angry with my own incompetence, and turned to leave. I couldn't believe I was missing the most monumental testament to the existence of vampires I'd witnessed.

I glanced at the table where Jasper's eyes were riveted. Three or four drops of blood congealed on the chipped white paint. I winced. I wondered how that had happened. It seemed an event worthy of Bella's clumsiness. How in the world did you hurt yourself in a school cafeteria?

I walked outdoors. The student body was milling around crazily, voices a dull static in the back of my head. In front of me I saw Lauren standing near the principal.

"And I was trying to twist the pop can lid off," she explained, and held up her hand. I saw blood running smoothly down one finger, one drop at a time. The flow was already stopping. "The sharp edge got me. I don't know what happened, besides that. The Cullens…" she sneered- "seemed to get into a disagreement."

So one careless mistake might've ruined the Cullens' life in Forks- and might as well. Wherever they went, I was bound to follow.

I sat against the edge of the building by myself, and pulled out the book, propping it against my backpack on my knees so it was hidden from the crowd, and pulled out a red pen to write.

_Weber, Angela. 13th December, 2006, _I wrote. _A senior at Forks High School, Lauren Mallory, spilled blood in the school cafeteria. Jasper Hale lost control; Alice and Edward Cullen restrained him. Neither appeared to be breathing. Murder was averted by the effective evacuation of students from the cafeteria. Human Bella Swan was present at time of my departure. _I paused, chewing my stubby fingernail. My script wasn't as beautiful as my predecessors', but it would suffice. I'd only made two other entries in the course of my life. One was about the Denali clan; the other about the arrival of the Cullens in Forks.

I saw Bella come towards me and shoved the book hurriedly into my backpack, clipping it closed instead of zipping it. I got up, stretching my legs. I asked her with my eyes and she nodded.

"They're fine," she said. "Alice took Jasper to see the nurse."

"Where's Edward?" I questioned.

She peered at the crowd, her entire face brightening. "Right there!" Her brow creased. "I think he wants us to go to him." Edward was waiting in the door of the school.

I picked up my backpack. "Then let's go." We walked together towards him slowly. Bella bit her lip. I knew she was about to speak.

"I'm sorry, Angela. For what I can't…" her voice trailed off, but I understood. For what she couldn't tell me.

"It's okay," I whispered. Unexpectedly I felt tears building in my eyes. I was sorry, too. For what I never would be able to say. For the book in my bag. For what I was going to end up doing to her, and to those she loved.

Edward must've caught the tenor of my thoughts, for he frowned. He held open the door for us. My backpack caught on the doorframe and the flimsy clasp came undone. The book tumbled out, its title's engraving facing Edward Cullen as he picked it up, staring at it.

His eyes met mine and I could feel my face go deathly pale.

**AN: Yeah, it's a little short, but I'm getting kicked off the computer so I am updating. Bye!**


	4. Ancestry

**AN: Ladidah- yep, this is really me, really actually truly updating. I'm back on the bandwagon now. Updates should be more regular. I'm currently working on planning out chapters for the remainder of the story, so by the next time I post I should have the entire plot constructed. Wish me luck! And sorry about the cliffhanger last time, mwahaha. **

**Disclaimer: Mean Girls' owns the Burn Book idea, Stephenie Meyer owns just about everything else of importance in this world (cough Edward cough) I may've gotten paid yesterday (wooHOO!) but it's all going towards my spending money for NYC. So no buying Twilight for this fanfiction writer. Wow that was a long disclaimer.**

**Quote of the Chapter: Look at me. You may think you see who I really am, but you'll never know me. Every day it's as if I play a part.**

THE BURN BOOK

Chapter Three: Ancestry 

"Clumsy me," I muttered, trying my hardest not to snatch it from him. Then he'd really know something was up. He probably already did, I admitted reluctantly to myself. Even if I was gifted at blocking my thoughts, he could hear my suddenly thudding heartbeat.

I wondered if he'd ever attack me.

Of course he would, I scolded myself. If it was a choice between his secret and my living he'd choose his secret.

That's why he could never find out about _my _secrets.

I stared into his expressionless black eyes and smiled as I put the book back in my bag, remembering how reluctant he'd been to let go of my book. He was curious. He suspected something.

"Thanks," I said easily. The lies came more naturally every day. "I need to get a new backpack; this one's pretty worn if the catch falls open."

I started walking. Bella followed me, Edward behind her. He didn't give up that quickly. "Did you get that from the library?" he asked. I knew without turning I'd see coldness on his face, to cover his suspicion. "I may need to check it out after you."

Oh, crap. "Um, no," I covered. I lied so much these days- ever since Bella had started going out with Edward. "My grandmother's. It's an old copy of _Dracula._" I heard Bella snicker behind me. She caught the irony.

I'd almost said it was an old Jane Austen book, but had caught myself. Bella would've wanted to see it; she loved Jane Austen.

I saw the police arriving to investigate the unexpected fire drill. I flinched mentally when I saw Bella's father leading them. It was time to go. I figured classes would be postponed anyway for the rest of the day. If they weren't… oh well. I was a good student. Skipping class once would be excused, I hoped.

I waved. "I don't think I'm going to stick around," I said to Bella nonchalantly. "I've got a date tonight with Ben. I want to get all my homework done before then."

She nodded understandingly. "All right- see you tomorrow," she said, then her gaze went to her father climbing out of his cruiser. Edward's gaze was fixed on the air over my right shoulder.

"Bye, Edward," I said, trying not to run away. I was glad I was able to get out of there without him having any concrete evidence that I was against him. It was a feat my ancestors would have been proud of.

I called Ben and told him I wasn't able to go out- I felt sick, I said. My heart wrenched. He was way too nice a guy to go out with someone as two-faced as me.

"I'm sorry," I said, genuine disappointment coloring my voice.

"It's okay, honey. Do you want me to bring you a movie, or soup, or something?"

"Oh, no," I said, feeling even worse. "I'm contagious, but it's supposed to be a twenty-four hour thing. Maybe we can go hiking this weekend."

"Yeah, of course," Ben said. "You're sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." I faked a yawn. "Thanks, and I'm sorry again."

"Don't worry about it. I've made you cancel a few times too, you know," he said lightly. "I love you, angel."

I smiled softly. He hardly ever used my full name, preferring to call me just 'Angel'. His angel, he said often enough. "I love you too," I said quietly.

We hung up, and I spun to my computer, putting my guilt and preoccupation on the back burner. It would only serve to distract me from the task at hand, and I couldn't afford that.

I was cautious. I knew that it was all too easy to lose a book, or damage it beyond repair. I was creating a file on my computer that mirrored the information in the book. I was almost halfway finished typing the entries. I'd already scanned all the drawn pictures and saved them to a disk.

That wasn't all. In case someone destroyed the file on my computer, every day after I updated I sent the diary to myself via email. I printed off a copy of the latest version, kept in a chest in my room. I couldn't be too careful. If I was killed, I'd left a note in my safe deposit box telling my parents where the information was and what it contained.

Many of my predecessors had followed that path, when a member of the vampire species would hear rumors of the book and hunt down the bearer. The book hadn't always been in my family, but had been passed down from father to son and from friend to trusted friend. It was stuff that could potentially change the world, and I was very lucky to get to be a part of the legend.

Unfortunately, being a part of the legend meant betraying one of my best friends.

Because of Bella I'd been able to get closer to the Cullens than ever before, especially Edward and Alice. I wouldn't consider myself friends with them but I knew their personalities. I really liked Alice. I didn't know what Bella saw in Edward- I guessed that was why she was with him, and not me. He was cold. Aloof. Yes, he was handsome, but Alice was beautiful, and she wasn't nearly as haughty. Maybe Edward was different with people he trusted. I would never know. Even without reading my thoughts he had an instinct that told him not to say anything important in front of me.

Still. I knew one day I'd have to admit to Bella that I'd lied to her. I'd used her. I'd done everything imaginable against our friendship, and yet she trusted me. I would end up hurting her. I should never, ever have become attached.

I turned another crusty page in the book, getting ready to type it out and preserve it. This particular entry was by a Logan Isaacs, an early twentieth-century doctor's aide. He'd worked with Carlisle Cullen several times during the onset of the Spanish influenza. He'd heard cries from the morgue, and had on impulse looked for Edward Masen's body. There was none to be found.

Dr. Cullen hadn't gone back to the hospital.

Over the centuries evidence was gathered. About the Volturi. About the Cullens, and the clan in Denali, and other, more bloodthirsty, clans. We knew a lot, considerably more than they might expect, but it wasn't enough. Not nearly.

For example, I knew about Edward's ability to read minds, and Alice's precognition. I didn't understand how Jasper's ability worked. He had some kind of control over emotions, I'd figured out, but I didn't know the limitations and abilities involved in it. If it was something that could affect me I needed to understand it so I could defeat it.

I continued typing, saving the words to my memory as well. My mind was preoccupied, no matter how I tried to distract it. An issue that had been plaguing me lately was Bella.

I knew that it was possible for the Cullens to change her into one of them. A vampire. I couldn't help wondering if she wanted that, if it was going to happen. If she would become my enemy instead of one of my best friends.

I sighed and shut the book with more firmness than usual. It was no use. I glanced at what I typed- it was full of typos and, in the middle of a sentence, I'd unconsciously typed, "Bella will become a vampire."

A shiver raced down my spine. I sincerely hoped that I would never have to deal with that situation. Still… I erased the offending words on the computer. But even as I saved and logged off, I knew with that godforsaken intuition of mine that it was a possibility.

I'd deal with it when the time came.

**AN: Thanks for reading, and if you've got the Force within you review! That made no sense, except to me. Oh well. Like I said. Thanks, and please review!**

**--Silviael**


	5. Beauty in the Breakdown

AN: Numerous thanks to L.C. Candle for reminding me that this story needed updating pretty badly. Haha, thanks, you're great. It's been so long I'd be surprised if anyone remembered what it was about, but here's hoping, right?

**Quote of the Chapter: If it had a point, I swear I'd write a book; and I know damn well you'd read it just to see how I made you look. **

THE BURN BOOK

Chapter Four: Beauty in the Breakdown

Sometimes the world is on your side, sometimes it isn't, and sometimes it just can't decide between the two.

Today was an example.

I was supposed to go shopping with Jess and Lauren. I wasn't exactly ecstatic about the trip, but it would be a good distraction and meaningless enough that it wouldn't suddenly spark a memory in me: like the sound of Edward's body hitting Jasper's, stopping him from massacring the cafeteria.

I hadn't slept well that night. I kept seeing the Cullens in my dreams, except they were joined by a new girl: Bella. Her big, trusting brown eyes had changed and were a terrifying crimson that made her seem like… a monster.

Which she would be.

Still, it was so hard for me to think of Bella as a monster. It was difficult enough to believe happy-go-lucky, chirpy Alice drank blood to stay alive; Bella? Bella, who fainted at the sight of blood?

But I said I didn't think about that- and I didn't. Much. At least, I tried not to.

Sometimes I really didn't know what I was doing all this for. I was betraying, hiding from, manipulating, and deceiving everyone around me for what certainly felt like nothing. After all, the Burn Book had been around for five centuries, all with the excuse: "Someday, it will be needed, and that's when it will matter." That's what my grandmother had told me right before I moved to Forks, this claustrophobic prison.

Ben was the only part of my life I didn't want to change. He relieved the nostalgia that welled up in me every once in a while. His smile lifted my usually dour mood, and his gentle touch gave me a kind of relief I hadn't known I was capable of possessing.

That's why I always felt so bad that I couldn't tell him everything. Not because I didn't trust him- I'd trust him with anything- but because if he knew, he'd have to lead this life too. Staying in the shadows and saying nothing. It wasn't fun.

That morning Jess picked me up, Lauren in the front seat with her. I never fit in with them, exactly. It's like a jigsaw puzzle; you can try and try to force a piece into the shape, but it always has one branch or one hole that isn't complete. I may blend in at Forks High, but none of the girls particularly wanted to breach the gap between my solitude and friendship.

Except for Bella, but I'd told myself I wouldn't think about that.

I sat in the backseat, staring out the window, humming to the song playing on the radio. Jess liked bubblegum pop, which wasn't my music of choice, but it was still better than silence would be- or, even worse, if I had to listen to Bella Bashing 101 all the way to Port Angeles. Jessica had never forgiven Bella for whatever happened to them so long ago, on their "girls' night out." And Lauren hadn't liked Bella in the first place- she was happy to have another girl to gossip with.

All of a sudden, just as we were crossing out of Forks, the engine sputtered and died.

We sat in stunned quiet for a few seconds, then Jess said loudly, "What happened? The car isn't moving!"

I sighed. It was going to be a long day. "Yes," I said, trying to keep the sarcasm out of my voice. "That would be because you ran out of gas."

She stared at me, eyes wide. "But I just refilled it… oh." Her perfectly drawn eyebrows drew together. "I forgot."

Yeah, I guessed that.

I grimaced. "Do you have anything in your trunk?"

"Like what?" Jess asked innocently; stupidly, I thought. Lauren was keeping her mouth shut, almost laughing. I hated her. She didn't just stab people in their backs, she stabbed them in their faces, too.

I took off my light coat and climbed out of the car. "Never mind, Jess," I muttered, and opened the trunk, not hopeful. Not many people even carry spare tires; it would take a paranoid person (like me, i.e.) to have extra gas. I knew we should've taken my car this morning.

I leaned against the side of the car, taking a deep breath and scanning the woods around us and pulling out my beat-up cell phone. I wasn't one of the girls who texted in class all the time; I carried my phone for convenience. Modern technology could be pretty great.

I was peering closely at the trees as I attempted to get service, raising my phone in the air. Nothing. Then I saw a flash of red in the forest and my pulse skipped a beat. _What was that?_

It was gone, and I couldn't be sure my eyes weren't deceiving me. Nevertheless, I hastily climbed back into the car. "Can either of you get service?"

They pulled out their pristine flip phones and shook their heads mutely. I let my head fall back and settled in for a long wait. It was a twenty-minute walk, most likely, to the nearest pay phone; out here, there were only farms and small, ramshackle houses out here.

Brilliant. Why hadn't I worn tennis shoes instead of flip flops? Lauren was wearing boots, and Jess was wearing ballet slippers. Meaning a walk back into town was not desirable to any of us. If worst came to worst I'd go (after all, Jessica would get lost, and Lauren would probably "forget" about us conveniently) but it was a lame option.

I heard the steady putter of an old car coming up the road in our direction, and I happily jumped out of the car and started waving from the side of the road. As it pulled up even with us, I saw that the car was a Volkswagen Rabbit. Ben had made sure I knew my cars. The Rabbit stopped on the side of the road.

Two guys- one probably late teens or early twenties, one about my age- climbed out, seeming to unfold from the car. I wondered how they got inside it, really; they were so tall.

"Having some trouble?" The younger one asked, his short raven hair blowing slightly in the breeze.

I indicated Jessica and Lauren, who were now joining the party. "Not really. My friends and I ran out of gas on our way to Port Angeles."

The older one raised his eyebrows. "That was stupid of you," he said severely. "You've heard reports about the grizzlies in these woods, right? They attack people, girls. I'd be a little more conscientious of your gas level, if I were you."

Lauren was staring at them, as if trying to remember something. "Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" She asked suspiciously, those sneaky eyes riveted on the younger one.

"I'm not sure," he said. "Jacob Black, from the La Push reservation. This guy here is Sam Uley."

Meanwhile I was processing what he'd said about the woods. My intuition had flickered; these two took the danger seriously.

Lauren nodded. "I remember now. You and Bella are friends." It wasn't a question, and Lauren put a little too much emphasis on _friends_.

"Yes," Jacob said. "Second Beach, right? Back about a year ago?"

Jessica gasped dramatically. "Ohmygosh! I remember you, too!"

He grinned at her. "Good to know."

"Can you help us?" I asked. Straight to the point, that's me.

"I don't have any gas on me," he said, and Sam nodded in agreement. My heart sank. I didn't have a good feeling about this stretch of forest. "If you want, we can get some for you."

I smiled gratefully. "That would be awesome. We don't want to make you late for anything, though."

"We're just taking a drive," Sam said with a shrug, hands in his pockets. "Jake, if you'll stay with them, I'll go get the gas."

He made to leave, but I frowned. "We're okay. Really. You don't have to babysit us."

Jake stared at me for a long second. "Indulge us," he said quietly, and I thought. I wanted to talk to this guy.

"Thanks," I said sincerely, and he nodded.

Lauren and Jessica took their seats in the car again as Sam drove away, back to Forks. I didn't go inside. I casually moved closer to Jacob, and said conversationally,

"What color are grizzlies?"

He looked at me in surprise. I noticed how tense he was, nostrils flared as if smelling something bad. "Brown, black. You know. Why"

"Because I just saw something red moving through the trees," I said, tone cutting through the air sharply. "And it was moving too fast for an animal."

He inhaled. "Which direction?" He asked.

I smiled sweetly at him. "I'll tell you, but I want to ask a few questions. And I'll know if you lie to me."

He was taken aback. "What?"

"I'm a little curious about something," I said. "This grizzly. It doesn't seem to be natural. And I've got my suspicions about it."

He frowned. "I need to know where that red streak went, Angela."

"You remember my name?"

"Bella talks about you sometimes," he said. "Don't change the subject."

I glared at him. "Promise to answer my questions."

He stared into my eyes for a long moment, making a decision with himself. "I promise."

**AN: Curveballs are great. So are reviews. I forgot how fun this story is to write… haha. Excuse any typos. I make many of them, but oh well. As long as it's readable, right:) Thanks for reading!**


	6. Super Girl

**AN: I swear, L.C. is a slave driver. Yes, master, I am updating now.**

**Warning: This is my writing format for now.**

**_Write a sentence, sneeze, write three words, cough, go up and get a snack. _**

**So don't be expecting an outstanding prize-winning chapter, alrighty? XD Thanks.**

**Quote of the Chapter: I'm Super Girl, and I'm here to save the world. But I want to know: who's going to save me?**

THE BURN BOOK  
Chapter Five: Super Girl

"What do you want to know?" Jake asked, clearly still a little confused.

I cut to the chase. "Remember prom last year? At Forks High School?"

A line appeared between his eyebrows. "Yeah."

"You came in, talked to Bella, and left," I said, and something in my voice made him look up to meet my observant eyes. "What did you tell her?"

He stared at me. "_That's _your question?" He asked incredulously.

"One of them," I elaborated.

"Look, it was just…" his eyes darted left. Searching for a good lie.

"Don't bother," I said coldly, and his head jerked up. "Don't waste your few brain cells thinking of a story to tell me. I already told you, I'm not going to believe anything but the truth." I'd warned him that I wouldn't be deceived. I needed to know why when he left, Edward looked angry and Bella looked pale(r).

"It was a warning, okay?" He snapped, face red. "My dad's superstitious. He doesn't like Bella's boyfriend."

I analyzed him critically. He was telling the truth. "You didn't believe him," I said softly.

"No," he whispered, staring straight ahead, into the woods.

"But you do now." It wasn't a statement, it was a feeling. It was obvious in the sudden sadness, the betrayal, in his voice. Jake shot me a surprised, slightly defensive glance, and I checked to make sure Jess and Lauren were still wedged safely in the car. "You believe the Cullens are vampires."

I expected him to either shrug it off or yell at me. He did neither. I wasn't prepared for the quiet force of his reaction.

"That's none of your business," he hissed at me, and a slow, lazy tremor ran up his body, his hand shaking like an earthquake.

Well, _that_ isn't natural.

"Who are you?" We asked at the same time, his husky voice clashing with my gentle alto.

As our dim echoes faded from the street, a scream rang out from far away, and Jake grew pale.

"Look, Angela, I need to know where that red blur went _now_," he said urgently, moving and gripping my shoulders. He was listening intently, trying to pinpoint where he'd heard the sound.

"I have questions…" I mumbled half-heartedly. Whatever was going on here was out of my league- until I could understand. And Jake was the only one I could coerce into telling me.

"I know, okay? I know," Jake said in frustration. He glared at my stubborn expression and said roughly, "Oh, all right." He snatched my purse from my hand and started going through it.

My protests forced their way out of my lodged throat. "Excuse me," I exclaimed, and Jess opened the car door at my raised voice, getting out. My face grew hot. God, I had- _things_- in there! He had no right!

Finally, he pulled out a pen, grabbed the palm of my hand, and wordlessly wrote a number on it. "It would've been faster if you'd just _asked _me," I muttered grumpily.

"Which direction?" Jake asked, pretending he hadn't heard me. I tore my arm away from his grasp like I'd been scalded. He was uncomfortably warm- unnaturally warm.

I pointed. "That way."

He probed me with his shrewd eyes and nodded. "When Sam gets back with the gas, tell him where I want," he ordered in one breath, and I sighed. He was so _pushy._

Why did I feel like I kept digging the bottomless pit of my life that much deeper?

Jake waved at Jess and Lauren, said calmly, "I think I'll go for a hike," then walked into the woods.

They gaped, openmouthed, after him, then turned back to stare at me in amazement.

"He gave you his number!" Jess squealed in disbelief. "And he's actually taller than you! And he's _hot_!"

"Yeah, and I'm _taken_," I retorted, rolling my eyes.

She deflated. "Oh, yeah," she said sadly. "That short guy. Ben."

"Too bad. Besides, Bella might be mad if you took one of her admirers away from her," Lauren added, with her characteristic sneer.

I glared at her. "Lauren…" I growled, my nerves frayed to the point of breaking. Since Jake had pretty much run away, we were defenseless against whatever was out there.

Whatever had caused that scream a few moments ago.

_Maybe someone saw a snake_, I told myself unconvincingly. That hadn't been a surprise scream. That had been a scared scream.

Chills ran up my spine, and I wished Sam would hurry so I could go home.

I took a deep breath, reaching down to my core and numbing myself. Better.

My parents had tried to make me see a shrink once for my almost frightening ability to remain calm. It was "unhealthy." When my grandpa had died, I hadn't cried. When I got shots, when I was sick, I didn't mind. I don't know why. I just don't seem to feel emotions the same way other people do. I can just concentrate and throw away all the humanity in me. Ironic, isn't it? But somehow I didn't think psychology worked unless the subject was relatively honest.

My teeth clenched when I heard a new sound, and then I realized it was Sam Uley, chugging up the road toward us. I exhaled, letting out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding.

Sam's smile was tight when he greeted us, carrying two red gas containers effortlessly. "This should get you back to Forks," he said, distracted by something else. "I wouldn't advise going on your trip today."

"Why not?" Jessica asked, crestfallen.

Sam's eyes darted to the left. Liar, liar, pants on fire. If his temperature was as high as his friend's, I was surprised his pants _weren't _on fire. Wow, did that sound wrong. "It's supposed to… storm… this afternoon," he hedged.

"Oh," Jess said with a confused frown.

"I agree with Sam," I butted in. "I've kind of got a headache from all this sun, anyway."

"Where's Jake?" Sam asked, eyes sweeping the woods.

"His body's in our trunk," Lauren teased, winking conspiratorially at Jess. Oh no, she was trying to _flirt _with the poor guy. I got the feeling you didn't joke with Sam about dead bodies. I elbowed her sharply, but she didn't get the hint. "You're next," she said, with a devilish smile.

Sam looked ready to shake her. I interrupted. "He went east," I said quickly, and Sam put down the gas, said goodbye, and ran off in the same direction.

"Do we smell bad or something?" Jessica asked forlornly, attempting to pick up the gas containers.

"He could have at least helped get these in the tank," Lauren agreed snidely after also failing to lift the gas. I wouldn't be one to talk about bad manners, if I was her.

They both looked at me with big eyes. I groaned mentally and lifted the containers, one in each hand. God, they weighed what? Five pounds each? Give me a break.

Angela, always saving the day, beating female stereotypes everywhere. Supergirl. Who's my Superman?

_And what's my kryptonite?_

**AN: I am going to remind myself to update this, as well as three of my other stories, at least once a week. So, here goes nothing, and sorry this was a little short. The next chapter has Edward in it, so REVIEW if you wanna see Edward and Angela get in a mini-fight!! Thanks for reading.**

**--Silviael, otherwise known as Silver Stick. Right, Dr. Candle?**


	7. Temperatures Rising

**AN: I'm so proud of myself. I'm writing! XD**

**Quote of the Chapter: I don't hate you because you're beautiful. No- I'd like to think you've given me much better reason than that.**

Chapter Six: Temperatures Rising

We drove back into town; thankfully Jess and Lauren agreed to save the shopping for another day, albeit grudgingly. The encounter with Sam and Jake had freaked me out. What _were_ they?

I remembered the hot, burning temperature of Jake's skin and the effortless, lighter-than-air way Sam had lifted the gas containers. Then the alarm on their faces when I told them about the dash of shooting red and the belated scream.

Something was going on in La Push. Something supernatural. As if a clan of living, breathing vampires wasn't enough freakiness in my life.

I sat at the computer desk that night, making my second entry in two days. I resolved to get to the bottom of the new, frightening mystery. When I finished writing, I stared at my hand, mulling over the phone number written there.

I picked up my phone and dialed.

A gruff older man answered. "Black residence."

Er… awkward. "Um, hi. Is Jake there?" I had to struggle to remember the boy's name.

"No."

Well, that was blunt. "Oh. Could you tell him Angela called, and ask him to call me at this number whenever he's home?" I asked, and the man grumbled something like acceptance as I spelled out my digits.

Once I hung up I stared at the computer screen emptily, pulling my knees to my chest in the chair. I wished I had some other plans for today; anything was better than just sitting and letting my mind run away with me.

I fidgeted, aimlessly pulling up Solitaire. This was my problem: without Ben and without the Burn Book I wouldn't have a life at all.

That thought reminded me that I still had Ben. I picked up the phone again and punched in the number for his house. "Hey, Angel," he answered, sounding happy. He had caller ID- something I might have to invest in, if things kept getting more convoluted.

"Hey." I smiled hearing his familiar voice. It soothed me. No matter what changed in the double life I led, this was always the same. "Guess what?" I said playfully. "Remember how that bug was twenty-four hours? Time's up."

"Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"Much," I said truthfully. "Would you want to do something this afternoon? I was supposed to go dress shopping with Jess and Lauren but they had to cancel."

"Yeah, yeah," he said, and I could hear the smile stretching his face. "My mom's been wanting me to run errands in Port Angeles. Would you mind going up there with me?"

I hadn't had anything in mind anyway, so I agreed.

Fifteen minutes later he picked me up and I sat in the passenger seat of his Chevy Malibu. The car was no silver Volvo, but it ran and it looked/smelled decent. Plus, Ben had worked his tail off for the car. I doubted Edward had worked for anything he wanted in the last… century. That feels so weird even to think.

We chatted about pointless things as Ben drove. This was what amazed me: it never mattered what we were doing. Just being together was enough; talking was enough. I liked going out to dinner and movies and kissing my boyfriend, but all of it took a side seat to just being so comfortable with him.

It was good he had me along, too. When he checked his mom's list and saw new undergarments on it, his face went red. I went in and got those- saving him the embarrassment. He told me later that the clerks in lingerie stores were like vultures on any young guy who had the guts to come in.

After his backseat was piled high with shopping bags, we were finished. I expected Ben to turn towards home. He went left, driving deeper into Port Angeles. When I shot him a confused look, he just smiled.

We pulled up to an Italian restaurant; I vaguely remembered coming here with Jess once. That was when Bella had vanished on us. Ben parked and then came around to open my door for me.

I took his hand and felt a warm tingle spread through me. Awwww!

For once in my life I felt like a normal teenage girl with a huge crush.

The hostess tried to seat us in the busy, crowded main section, but there were no tables available. With a _tsk _she motioned for us to wait.

I wished I knew what she was doing- wasn't there another whole row of tables in the next room?

In a moment she appeared from that room and beckoned to us impatiently. Ben slipped his arm around my waist and we went in there. It was blissfully quiet, and the curtains were drawn, so it was darker and cooler.

There was only one other couple in the room. They looked up at us, tense, as we entered. Bella's face lit up.

"Ben! Angela!" She exclaimed with a smile.

We sat practically next to them- a little downwind of Edward. As I sat I saw his face stiffen.

"I thought you would be with Jess and Lauren, if you were here at all," Bella said.

"Car trouble," I said, and made sure I sat where I could see Edward. He was acting strangely. Of course, he'd seen the book. He was probably suspicious.

But why was he sniffing like that? Didn't he know how inhuman it made him look?

"What?" Edward asked, turning around to look at me. "Did your car break down?"

"No," I said, and the corners of my mouth turned up wryly. "Jessica forgot to put gas in it."

He let out a short, barking laugh. "You're joking."

I shook my head and he grinned. "How did you get out of there?"

It figured. Any talk of cars and he was automatically warmer. "A couple boys from the La Push reservation passed by and stopped to help. One went back and got some gas for us."

"Really," Edward said, and his face became as stony as usual. "Do you remember their names? Bella and I've got friends in La Push."

Except the way he said it, it sounded exactly the opposite. My intuition flickered. Whatever was going down on the reservation, Edward Cullen was in on it- and he didn't like it.

My mind turned to all the myths about vampires I'd read over the years in my research. In all those stories they only had one true enemy: werewolves.

I fought a shudder. That was impossible. There were no rumors of werewolves. I was… jumping to conclusions. That was all.

Ben touched my hand. "Angel? Are you okay?"

I realized I'd been staring at Edward, letting the facts sink in. I squeezed Ben's hand. "I'm fine," I reassured him. Apparently, however, my answer didn't reassure Edward.

"Angela? I was wondering if I could see you alone for a minute," he said through tight lips.

I exchanged a confused look with Ben. He spoke up. "We haven't ordered our food yet," he said tactfully. "Or even our drinks, for that matter."

"Tell Ben what you want and I'm sure he'll order for you," Edward commanded. See, this was why I didn't see what Bella saw in him. Besides knowing what he was, he was just so _pushy_.

I sighed and stood. "I'll be back really soon," I promised.

The love of my life looked… uh-oh. Mad?

Edward was walking ahead of me. I gritted my teeth and kept my slower pace. He would just have to wait for me. We weren't all superfast vampires.

"Angela, there's something that's been bothering me," Edward said in a polite tone. "Those guys you met today… you should stay away from them."

"They seemed perfectly nice to me," I said, playing innocent.

"Seemed is the key word. Look, Bella really likes you, and I'd hate to see anything happen to you, so just stay away from them."

"No. Excuse me if I don't just blindly believe everything you say."

He glared at me for a second, then regained his manners and changed his tactics. "What was in that book you dropped yesterday?"

That was when I lost my temper and said things I shouldn't have. "I told you it was _Dracula_," I said slowly, as if that would help the words make their way into his thought patterns. "You know. All about vampires."

I caught my breath and had to fight the urge to flinch or run. I should not have said that word to him.

Edward's eyes had darkened. "I think you had better go eat your dinner with Ben," he finally murmured, perfectly chiseled expression wondering.

"I had better, you're right," I agreed, and left him standing there watching me. To make myself laugh I pictured him with plastic fangs and a cape.

I sat back down with Ben. "Angela? Where's Edward?" Bella asked, confused.

"I'm sure he's coming," I said. "Maybe he made a pit stop."

Ben was tapping his fingers on the table. Our drinks had arrived while I was gone. "So. How's Edward today?" he asked, and… was that _jealousy _in his voice?

"Cranky," I said with a crooked smile. He didn't smile back, just changed the subject to more neutral ground as Edward came in.

The drive home that night was awkward and quiet. I fumed silently against Edward. I wouldn't let him or his family ruin everything I'd built for myself in Forks. I wouldn't uproot my life again for them.

**AN: Whee! Updating makes me feel productive. I should do it more often, huh? XD Thanks for reading!**


End file.
